


Phone Moans, joshler

by Hamilton_stars



Series: Joshler ddlb [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Gay, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Twenty One Pilots Reference, cgl, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton_stars/pseuds/Hamilton_stars
Summary: Tyler's small hands grip the sheets underneath him,thinking of his daddy.Tyler knows his daddy would be upset and punish him,he just couldn't resist.- - -
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: Joshler ddlb [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052858
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Phone Moans, joshler

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, you can find more on my wattpad lolz, Hamilton_stars  
> enjoy?

Tyler thumbed his slit, moaning Josh's name. He quickly stroked his member, grasping the sheets underneath him. He needed his daddy. His paci forgotten on the floor. His bear held tightly to it, moaning, gasping. Josh was at work, he had an important meeting. He knew the punishment but he couldn't wait any longer. He quickly called josh. He picked up around the 2nd ring. "hey baby" josh spoke, his eyes widen at the moans coming from Tyler. " daddy!" Tyler moaned into the phone. "stop it Tyler." josh warned. Tyler continued to stroke himself, he then came with a loud moan of Josh's name. Tyler then hung up. 

He knew he made his daddy mad. josh called back but Tyler ignored him. Tyler cleaned up and put on a cute outfit, that will sure make josh fuck him on the spot. He put on red panties, and cat ears. He sat on his legs waiting for his daddy. He heard the front door slam shut. Josh opened the bedroom door, slowly closing it. "so, my kitten decided the be a little slut today." josh whispered in Tyler ear. Tyler whimpered at Josh's dominance. Josh slaps his thigh, "i expect an answer baby" Tyler's eyes brimmed with tears "yes daddy. I decided to be a little slut, I was thinking about you." Tyler looked down shameful. Josh felt bad. He kissed Tyler hungrily. Tyler moaned into the kiss. Josh rubbed Tyler though is lacy panties, groaning at the sight of Tyler. Tyler soon became hard again. Tyler let out a high moaning meaning he was close again. Josh bit Tyler lip and stepped back to look at Tyler. Josh went into a draw and got a cock ring out. He slipped it on Tyler's member. Tyler's eyes widen, this throbbing member begged for attention. "did you think i was going to let you cum? You already came once today, don't tell me you expect me to let you cum again." josh teased. 

Tyler started crying again. Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler trying to calm him.  
Ty gripped Josh's shirt, going into his little space.  
Josh picked him up and changed him into a cute bear shirt and brown pants.  
"daddy" Tyler wiped his tears and looked at josh. "you hungry baby?" josh asked, Tyler shook his head.  
Josh picked Tyler up and set him in his playroom. Josh started to make dinner, he knew Tyler would be hungry at some point. Tyler played with his stuffed lion.  
named Mr. Bigglesworth Josh soon brought Tyler to eat. They eat their spaghetti.  
Tyler made it the whole day without complaining. Tyler's leg rubbed his forgotten hard member. Josh looked at Tyler, and Tyler had silent tears fall down his cheek. 

He pointed to his pants. Tyler continued to try to ignored it and finish eating his small portion.  
Josh frowned, "your doing so well baby" josh cooed at the little.  
Tyler whimpered and mumbled a "thank you daddy"  
After they finished josh cleaned up.  
Josh picked up Tyler and walked him to their room.  
He placed Tyler on the bed softly, making sure to go gentle. Tyler whimpered as Josh slowly kissed him. "daddy" Tyler moaned. "It hurts" Tyler whined as Josh kissed Tyler's neck.  
"you've been so good baby" josh praised. Josh started kissing Tyler sloppily, Tyler got more turned on.  
Josh took off Tyler's shirt, still kissing him. Josh toyed with Tyler sensitive nipples.  
A high pitched moan came from Tyler, Josh put his hands in Tyler's pants and took off the ring. Josh ran a hand though Tyler's hair and the other twisting Tyler's nipples.  
Tyler moaned, cumming in his pants untouched.  
"did my baby cum from a kiss?" Josh teased, Tyler nodded, his eyes fluttered shut.  
Josh lightly laughed, cleaning and changing Tyler. 

_______ 

"I love you baby" Josh whispered in Tyler's ear, "I love you daddy, thank you" Tyler mumbled, 

\-----  
idk how to end things sorry.  



End file.
